


New Life

by AquaFish



Category: RWBY
Genre: Conception, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFish/pseuds/AquaFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I take it you've missed me a lot."</p><p>"Yes, but there's one other thing...We're going to make a baby, Jaune."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

They would do it today.

Pyrrha stepped back from the calendar, on which were scrawled symbols and letters that only she could decipher. Her face elated, heart pattered. She had worked it out, and today was their best bet. A soon as he returned home from a minor mission, she would grab her husband by the breastplate, kiss him, provide a brief explanation as to what was going on, before dragging him upstairs – or carrying him, it had been done – and wrenching the amour off him to make sweet, raw love. Preferably with him on top – apparently, that allowed gravity to make life a little easier for the battling, squirming cells.

She had stopped taking the pill a few months ago. She needed time to analyse her cycle, when would be the best time to make the attempt. For a while, it was very erratic, much like when she was a teenager. The flow persistently began much earlier or much later than scheduled. Things settled down after a while though, and her body developed a sense of rhythm for the month, like a ticking clock that bonged whenever the hands had reached an important time.

The crosses and circles on the calendar were her way of mapping out what happened when. She had finally worked it out. Today was her and Jaune’s best bet. 

They had talked about this before they married. Years ago, it wasn’t something she thought about often. In fact, back in her Beacon days, she wasn’t that enthusiastic about the idea. Pregnancy could change her body in ways that she wasn’t prepared for. Childbirth was traumatic. It could loosen her stomach muscles too much, the surge of hormones during and after pregnancy would help pile on fat on her thighs, hips and waist. Ruby and Yang had often reassured her that their own mothers suffered no differences in their professional huntressing careers after giving birth.

“And look at your mom!” Ruby would say. “She was back to work almost as soon as she had you. It just takes a little more training to get back up to scratch, nothing you can’t handle, and BOOM! You’re a mother and huntress combo!”

As flattered as Pyrrha was by her friends’ support, she silently reminded herself that the three examples had each borne only one child. Sure, Summer had died three years later while Raven disappeared mere weeks after giving birth, but Pyrrha’s own mother never had another child ever again. Pyrrha was ten when her mother died – plenty of time have a younger sibling. 

Jaune, on the other hand, had expressed his desire very early on about having a family. After coming from a large one himself, it was only natural. As he settled into his role as team leader in Beacon, his protective side was often drawn out. He maintained a paternal, or brotherly, nature to his team and team RWBY – and even their Haven friends, team SSSN. And Pyrrha had seen him around his many nieces and nephews. Having grown up constantly surrounded by children, he was a natural with them, knowing how to captivate them and make them smile and laugh.

She had once expressed to Ren and Nora a weird feeling that overwhelmed her when she first saw Jaune interact with his much younger relatives, at her first Big Arc Family Gathering. It was a mixture of love, pride, and something else that she couldn’t put a name to. Nora said that she was ovulating and a deep subconscious part of her desired to make a baby with him as soon as possible. Disbelieving the typical, Nora-like verdict, Pyrrha turned to Ren. She didn’t expect his response to be so surprisingly similar.

“Nora is pretty much correct. By seeing him interact with his child relatives, your natural instincts pick up on his strong paternal behaviour, a desirable trait among female humans when seeking a mate. Because, after all…” He sipped his coffee. “…though many thousands of years of evolution and civilisation have slightly altered its concept, the basic point of copulation is to procreate.”

Years later, Ren was proven correct.

As she grew older, Pyrrha was more open to the idea of children. Her and Jaune’s relationship grew much more serious than dating students. They had gained experience together and apart, splitting a couple of times to try dating other people in school, only to end up back together every time. Ruby noted how serious it was getting when the couple finally decided to get a place together.

“It’s like you’re engaged to be engaged,” she had said.

It was during that post-sort-of-serious-student-relationship and pre-engagement period that Jaune and Pyrrha had discussed their future. Jaune said he definitely wanted a family, reassuring her that the size of which didn’t matter. He let her decide that.

“It certainly won’t be eight,” she had said, half sternly, half jestingly. Jaune’s mother was a lovely woman, who doted on all her children, but the strain of years of bearing children showed from her sagged figure to the weight from each pregnancy still unshaken. It looked difficult to fight with.

Their future agreed and settled – with a few minor adjustments, such as Jaune’s eating habits picked up from Nora and Pyrrha’s tendency to buy more protein shakes than she could handle – he proposed to her just over a year later, during a visit to her home kingdom of Mistral. She said “yes”.

Or rather, a high-pitched string of yeses accompanied by shaking hands and erratic jumping, as Jaune recounted it. He had worried that he’d caused her to have a fit.

That night had been a good night. It was the first time she told him not to worry about condoms.

The second time was their wedding night. Their union had incorporated many traditions from their respective cultures, from the Valean rule of no sex or sexual acts for the month leading up to the wedding, to the Mistralian forbiddance of any form of protection during the consummation. That had also been a good night.

It took a couple more years for them to settle, have a stable home with substantial income and feel as if they’d completed everything the needed to and were ready to move onto the next step. Jaune had felt ready much earlier on than Pyrrha. But she was ready now. She felt comfortable with the idea. They were neither too old nor too young. They were settled in Vale, safe, near Beacon where Jaune continued his studies to become a professor in Battle and Field Strategy. He would soon be there.

They were ready.

He returned home just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. She kept to her word. She greeted him with a kiss, hard and fiery and passionate.

“You’re lively today,” he mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away to frame his face with her hands. Her fingers curled into his shaggy hair. “It’s because I’m going to make love to you effective immediately.”

“Ohhh,” he murmured his surprise into the kiss that she pulled him into, reciprocating this time, as he looped his arms around her back and pulled her body against his. Pyrrha played with his hair, tugging it as she nibbled his lip, and he took the brief opportunity to lick her top lip. Her tongue greeted his in response, and they embraced in a practiced dance. It was short-lived, as Pyrrha pulled away to beam up at him. 

“Hello again, by the way. How was your mission?”

“Good.” He cocked his head to one side. “But I’m guessing you want me to save the details for later.”

“Yes, please.”

He smirked. “Very well, my lady.” In one fluid motion, he swept her off her feet and into his arms, a much less clumsier version of the bridal carry than the one on their wedding day – he would have fallen over had not Yang and Sun rushed in to help steady him.

Planting a kiss on his wife’s lips, Jaune carried her up the stairs to their room. Excitement caused him to practically run across the room, gently set her on the bed before wrenching off his armour. His fingers fumbled over the buckles and straps of each metal plate, and his laughing wife had to join in the fray. Pieces of armour dropped to the floor. More clothing followed as Pyrrha raced to get him unclothed. They helped each other undress as if they were teenagers again, frantic and manic and more and more furiously aroused. Jaune’s hands soon found themselves pulling up her top, peeling it away to reveal that toned stomach he’d missed so much, the breasts still cupped in her bra, before he pulled the fabric over her head and tossed it in a corner somewhere.

“I take it you’ve missed me a lot,” he mumbled between kisses, hastily trailing down her jawline to attack her neck.

“Oh, I have,” Pyrrha breathed, raking her nails into his bare back – something she knew he liked. “But there’s another reason.”

Jaune’s kisses slowed, but they didn’t stop.

Her hands reached into his hair. “We’re going to make a baby, Jaune.”

He raised his head now to look deep into her eyes. Surprise and joy lit up his face, shining in his eyes.

“Really? Right now?”

His wife nodded with a flushed smile. “Now would be the time to try, otherwise it’s another month-long wait.” 

He gave a short laugh as he the news sunk in. “Wow…” His gaping mouth curled into a delighted smile. “You…you’re really ready to, um…start a family?”

“Absolutely.” Pyrrha tried not to laugh at his awe-stricken look. He’d waited for this for so long, and finally, here it was. It thrilled her to the core at the knowledge that he wanted to have children so much, with her. If only she could go back in time to her seventeen-year-old self to inform her that everything would be alright, and that she and the boy she secretly loved would be married and conceiving in ten years’ time.

She eyed the bulge growing between his lengths, and she flushed with pride. He was looking forward to this an awful lot.

“Awesome,” were his final words before he leaned in for a soft kiss. It was long, slow and sweet as his romantic Valean nature shone through. And then his hands joined in, and everything became much more sexual and passionate. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them through the fabric while she moaned into his mouth. Their lips moulded harder, faster. He reached around to unclip her bra, wrenching the fabric away so he could shower his love on a part of her he’d missed so much. One hand clenched her left breast, enticing moans to rip from her mouth as he squeezed and flicked his thumb over her nipple. The other he covered with his mouth, planting searing, loving kisses on the skin, sucking at the nipple much like the future baby they would create. 

Pyrrha grabbed his hair, clenching the shaggy blond locks, briefly wondering if the child would inherit his hair, before moaning and breathing heavily to the ceiling. She gasped when she felt one of Jaune’s hands abandon her breasts to stroke her crotch through her underwear. Instinctively, her hips bucked, trying to get her body closer to his hand, to feel more of the pleasure he was giving her. She felt his lips twitch into a smile against her chest as he continued to lick and suck and kiss her. He pushed the fabric aside to make her jolt by rubbing her clit, then again by inserting two fingers inside her.

Pyrrha’s moans crescendoed as his hand pounded into her, and pulled up his face to sink into another fiery kiss. Part of her wanted him to stop with the foreplay and get on with the intercourse itself – the egg wouldn’t be there forever. Oh, but this felt _sooo good!_

All too soon his fingers withdrew, leaving her cave feel horribly empty. But her smile then brightened when he revealed why he had pulled out. His hands gripped the band of her underwear, and pulled. Helpfully, she raised herself up, and let him slide the rest down her legs. They hadn’t undressed each other like this in a long time. As the years went by, they had adopted a routine of just undressing themselves before sex. She had certainly missed this, and she could tell that he had too. 

Her underwear disappeared amongst all the other discarded clothing on the floor. She moved further back on the bed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the covers sliding against her bare skin, to allow Jaune to lie beside her. He clambered onto the bed, a huge tent pitched in his boxers, seemingly bigger than normal. It must be something to do with his deepest, primal instincts kicking in, the idea of actively procreating arousing him a lot more than usual. After all, like Ren said, the basic point of sex was to reproduce.

He flopped beside her, hands ravaging up her back, waist, hips, and finally her backside as their lips locked once more. Pyrrha’s hands glossed down the defined chest that she had helped carve nearly ten years ago, before slipping one into his boxers.

He expelled a low grunt against her mouth when her fingers wrapped around his length, then again when she began pumping his shaft. This set a trigger off in him that made him kiss harder, touch her with, somehow, more passion, and a little more clumsily. While she worked on his member, his hands flew everywhere, suddenly not knowing what to do, a typical trait of his during foreplay that still remained from their first fumbling encounter in a dark dormitory. He clawed her back, her shoulders, grabbed a breast, rubbed her clit, squeezed her backside, stroked her thighs, thrust a finger into her vagina, all in the space of a few seconds. 

Pyrrha laughed into his wild mop. The touching heightened her arousal all the more, as well as his. She was sure it was higher than it had ever been; she felt constantly close to climaxing, but never quite enough to achieve it. It was a because of what they were about to do, coupled with her being ‘in heat’. Blake had advised her a week earlier about this – like the faunus race, humans also went into heat, albeit less drastically than their animal counterparts, which explained her and Sun having their child relatively early on.

Finally, she could take it no more. She pulled down the boxers, freeing his member entirely. It stood to attention, precum already seeping out. Sighing in relief, Jaune kicked off the boxers the rest of the way, before Pyrrha’s strong arms pulled him back. Most of his torso laid on top of her, and they gripped on another by the shoulders as they kissed and caressed each other’s tongues once more. Jaune felt skin glide on skin as his wife’s legs fell asunder, inviting him in.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “You ready then?”

She nodded. “More than ever.”

“Ok.”

With another deep kiss, his bottom half joined the rest of him, on top of her, between her legs. Her hot, wet flesh met his shaft, making both moan. Slowly, he grinded his hips into her, no penetration just yet, but enough to tease her a little. It teased him too. She could feel his erection throbbing against her folds.

“Please,” she whispered, voice wavering in want.

He couldn’t refuse her any more. He eased his hips back, lining his tip against her entrance, years of experience having etched a map of her body into his mind, making guidance with his hands no longer a requirement. After a couple of prods, he found it, and sank in.

Her walls clenched around him, taking more and more of him in, hot, wet, so soft. Her outer folds met his groin, and Pyrrha sighed in content. She felt blissfully full again.  
Planting a kiss on her forehead, Jaune pulled back again, before thrusting in. He tried starting off slow, to make things a little more romantic. But Pyrrha’s forcefully bucking hips, ordering him to speed up, had him change his pace. He moved faster, thrust harder into her, her walls embracing and enclosing him so much more intimately than condoms allowed. He could feel her completely, every subtle bump and fold in her slick cavern. He moved his position slightly, thrusting a little harder, knowing full well that there was one particular place inside all women that lit a new, brighter spark, and Pyrrha’s was just… _there._

His tip hit her G-spot, and she collapsed beneath him in a fit of whimpers, so, so close to climaxing already. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and would have drawn blood had his Aura not shielded him. Her nails made little half-moons on his skin – a stamp of her pleasure being received – and a dent under one of the marks from her wedding ring. His front slapped against hers, chest stroking her breasts, leaving little space between them, which was just how they liked it. 

Though generic, missionary was one of their favourite positions. Pyrrha liked the intimate feel of his weight on top of her, and being pressed into her like it was now, hard and fast and unstoppable. Jaune liked the fact that it allowed him to be more dominant for a change, and it was easier for him to move. And since they had known it the longest, having used it during their first time, they had learnt to adapt it to suit them. Jaune could hit her G-spot without needing to pull out completely. Pyrrha could touch more parts of him other than his shoulders. Her nails raked down his back now, marking red lines, showing with more than just a wedding ring who he belonged to. They reached his bucking lower back, where she flattened her palm to squeeze his backside. Jaune expelled a grateful grunt at the move, and the excitement somehow allowed him to push further into her. With a cry at the move, Pyrrha grabbed his firm cheek again, squeezed, before letting go and returning to his hair and back.

Their lips bumped together, clumsy with the rocking. They kissed one another’s faces, Jaune returned his mouth to her neck, feeling the racing pulse against his lips, mirroring the throbs of her walls that squeezed him to ecstasy. One hand managed to grab a breast, thumb massaging the hardened nipple, arousing him all the more. He pulsed as well as thrust into her, and Pyrrha could feel it all. Her walls were constantly changing shape as his member pulsed, pleasuring her in so many more ways than one.

Sweat glistened at his brow, Pyrrha’s hands struggled to grasp his damp shoulders. She cried out louder with each thrust, as he hit her sweet spot more frequently, and his body massaged her clit and sent more shockwaves to join the ones emanating from lower down. Her walls clamped him tighter, convulsing as everything exploded.

Her howl to the ceiling sang with her orgasm, and bliss raced through her veins. She gripped him tighter, bucked harder still, and continued to cry out as she tried to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. There was a burst of lubricant and Jaune kept her climax alight for longer than normal. He felt something build too, and his groans accompanied her climaxing cries in a sensual song. She quietened down as her orgasm faded away, but still groaned as Jaune moved her, simply enjoying his penetration, beaming that they were finally using sex as its primal purpose, more than simple pleasure.

A few more hard thrusts later, a strangled cry wrenched from Jaune’s throat. He emptied himself inside her with three more moves, hot, vibrant seed shooting onto her slick cave. Pyrrha hummed at the sensation; she couldn’t feel the seed herself, per se, but she had felt his erection’s final throb.

He collapsed onto her, panting, his breath blowing the hair by her ear. She looped her arms around his back to hug him.

“That was beautiful,” she sighed.

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed. “Reminded me of our wedding night.”

Pyrrha giggled at the comparison. She wouldn’t have called their wedding night quite as vigorous as this session. It was sensual, yes, but slower and more romantic as they caressed every part of one another’s bodies, even during the sex. They were also more tired from a long day of exchanging vows and posing for photographs and celebrating.

No, Pyrrha thought this was more like a cross between their wedding night and the first time they had unprotected sex, the night Jaune proposed to her. That particular session had been one of their wildest, their loudest, trying all sorts of things they’d never imagined doing in the mad frenzy of passion. It had also taught them that they should never own a bed with a metal frame, as the wildness caused Pyrrha to lose complete control of her Semblance during one hard climax, and the bed was thrown to the opposite wall, tipping them onto the floor, where they continued their lovemaking, unfazed. They had thrown all regard for subtlety out the window which lead to a few odd looks in the hotel restaurant the next morning.

Speaking of those times, she had stood up almost immediately after, and his fluids had dripped back out of her, sliding down her legs in gooey strings. Tonight, she had to prop up her hips to grant the semen easier access to her womb. That was the advice she was given anyway.

They shared a final, long kiss, before Jaune knelt up and slowly pulled himself out. Pyrrha pushed up her hips, to stop him from scooping out any of the precious cells. Freed, his penis was now semi-erect, and glistening with fluids, hers and his own. He settled down beside her, kissing her cheek as he did so. Meanwhile, she bent her legs, tilting her hips slightly. Jaune’s warm hand snaked into her stomach, stroking the skin above her womb, as if their baby was already there.

“It’ll be a couple weeks, won’t it – before we know it worked?”

“Yeah.” Two weeks had never seemed so long in her life. But there was a brighter thought. “But we’ll keep doing this for the next few days. Ovulation tends to last three, apparently – plus, this was really nice.”

Jaune nodded against her head, smiling broadly. Then he asked, “So…what would you like? A boy or girl?”

This was something Pyrrha had wondered herself, and had wanted to ask him but never had never felt like it was the right time to. It was perhaps because, deep down, she wanted to give him a son at some point, as that had been the ultimate goal for his father – but that had taken six daughters to do, plus the unexpected seventh after Jaune, and Pyrrha was NOT going that far.

“I don’t mind,” she murmured. “What about you?”

“Me neither. Especially for this first one. I mean, obviously as we go on, we’re likely to have gender preferences. But I’ll never mind really. Just so long as it’s happy and healthy.”

Smiling, Pyrrha laid her hand on top of his, rubbing along her stomach with him. Someday, they would have to raise their arms just to do this, to rub the baby through the skin of her swollen stomach. But they had an even longer wait before that.

“What do you think it’ll have, then?” he said. “Like…whose eyes, whose hair, and so on?”

“A mix, of course. A blue-eyed redhead or a green-eyed blond. With your smile. That would be nice.”

Jaune gave a small chuckle. “That’s flattering, but I think I can picture a mini clone of you. Perhaps with my gorgeously masculine looks for a boy.”

Pyrrha giggled with him, though she’d heard the mini version of her theory before. Most of their friends had bet on it since they announced that they were going to try for a baby. Yang had been drinking wine and had gotten a little carried away when she speculated, “Perhaps all of them will be clones of you? Then you’ll have a whole army of Pyrrha Juniors until you finally have Jaune clone!”

Pyrrha’s gobsmacked reply was, “Exactly how many babies do you think I’m going to have?”

“Oh, more than one, maybe more than two. Or three. You mark my words, Mrs Arc,” Yang said with a sly smirk and a devious wink.

Jaune snapped her back to the present with, “We could have twins.”

Pyrrha bit back a laugh. She highly doubted that to happen, and though she would love all her children dearly, she would prefer to have them one at a time. Ren had been the most sleep-deprived they’d ever seen him when his and Nora’s twins were newborns. And yet the eccentric hammer-wielder herself still kept up her vibrant energy. She must put something in her pancakes… Thank goodness Ren had so far forbade her from giving them to Tao and Lily.

As their bodies cooled down, a draft clung to Pyrrha’s sweat, making her shiver. She moved to slip under the covers.

“Maybe we could have an early night?” she suggested. “After all, you’ve had a long and tiring day.”

While she cocooned herself in the sheets, Jaune cocked his head to one side. A smirk spread across his face.

“Yeeaaahhh, or we could increase our chances of conception as you said we would – but right now.”

Her grin had barely begun to form when Jaune’s lips found her own, and they wrestled under the covers together, soon trying to interlock themselves once more, the duvet hiding them in their own private world.

 

And just over two weeks later, they got their answer.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
This is something I've wanted to do and worked on for a while. I even talked about doing it in my other fic, Shine (which is still on the go, btw, don't you worry!). 

**Canterous** , you're still very welcome to write this, I'm interested to see what you come up with!

And yes. I left it on a cliffhanger. Mwahaha  
But's also in case I have the time to continue with it (But I'll have to finish Shine first, and I'm working on it). For now, it's a one shot.


End file.
